1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power regulator, and more specifically to a power regulator that is upright and has a fuse so a power control box using the power regulator requires less space.
2. Description of Related Art
A power control box is usually used in electrical equipment and has numerous devices such as a main controller, a circuit breaker, a power controller, relays, a fuse, a power regulator, etc.
When power regulators operate, heat is produced so power regulators usually have a heat sink.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, conventional power regulators (60, 60′) are directly connected to or mounted on a heat sink (70, 70′). When a conventional power regulator (60′) is directly mounted on a heat sink (70′), the power regulator (60′) is composed of a casing (61) and a printed circuit board (PCB) (62). The PCB (62) is mounted horizontally in the casing (61) and has a power transistor (621). The power transistor (621) produces very much heat, so the power transistor (621) has a heat-conduction plate (622). The heat-conduction plate (622) is attached to the casing (61) and the heat sink (70′) by a screw (623). Consequently, the heat from the power transistor (622) can pass to the heat sink (70′) through the heat-conduction plate (622) and the screw (623).
Most electrical devices do not use the same size power control box, and the power control box in newer electrical equipment trends to be smaller than the power control box in older electrical equipment. Therefore, reducing the footprint of the power control box is not only desirable for newer electrical equipment but is an absolute necessity in many cases. However, the PCB mounted horizontally in the casing of a conventional power regulator is a minimum limitation to the size of the footprint of the power control box.
The present invention provides a narrower power regulator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.